


Triton Family Moments

by Asaliz



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, Other, Other tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaliz/pseuds/Asaliz
Summary: One shots about the Triton family.





	1. An argument

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t have a number of stories planned, but I decided to post them together in one place as I write them.  
>  The stories can be about Clark, Brenda, Luke, Doland or Toppy. Some might be just drabbles. I will update the tags when I add more stories.
> 
> ch 1 Summary: Clark and Brenda have an argument; they have a different view about how Luke could deal with grief. This one occurs right after “Azran Legacies” and before “Curious Village”.

“Hershel received another case. It´s not far away. He asked me if he can ask Luke to go with him.”

She looked at him a little worried.

“I don’t know, Clark…He should stay home for some time. It´s too soon…”

By his look he didn´t agree.

“It would be good for him to go. It would distract him--”

“He doesn´t need to be distracted now.”

“What do you mean? He is feeling really down lately.”

“He just lost a friend, Clark! The girl died!

He is feeling really sad. He tried to look more cheer yesterday when we went shopping his new jacket, but… he is still down.

And to make things worse, Emmy is gone and he misses her.”

“Precisely, it would be good for him to go out again.”

“Do you hear yourself?

He is not ready for another adventure so soon. He should stay home for some time…”

“I don´t want to see him looked up in his room again!”

They looked in the eye, in silence. Their angry expressions slowly turning into a mix of shame and sadness.

The silence was beginning to turn uncomfortable. Brenda broke it with a whisper.

“And I still fear not seeing him again sometimes…”

“I´m sorry. I know. I do fear that too. But you know after that…”

He sat on the couch.

They had this conversation a few times before.

She sat next to him.

The events they went through in their previous home have marked them more deeply than they were willing to admit to Luke yet.

Clark knew the adventures could turn dangerous sometimes. But he was still left with the not so conscious idea _home can be unsafe too_. He never expressed this idea clearly, but Brenda suspected it from the way he talked and acted about it: he wanted Luke to gain a certain independency in case something happened to them.

Their peaceful life turned into a six months nightmare for her, but his nightmare started before, when Evan died in unusual circumstances. Brenda though he forcefully convinced himself to believe the suicide theory to control his own fear. But the truth was never discovered. Perhaps he imagined Luke would end alone like Arianna and Tony…

For her, that time was plagued with incertitude. Brenda still remembered the sensation of not seeing them, and not knowing if they were alive. She and Doland were totally unaware of what was going on outside that cellar. Not knowing _why_ she was there…

These thoughts came back now and then.

It was because of those events Luke asked to be his apprentice, and it was because of those events they gave him permission. Hershel was an old friend, and he could be disorganized… but they trusted him.

“…”

“I think we should ask him what he wants to do.

Let him choose how he wants to deal with this…”

They knew he was mature for his age, yet he was still a child. Depending on the situation, one idea would have more weight than the other.

 “Yes…Hershel told me is an inheritance dispute, and the place is not far away. If he changes his mind, it won’t take them long to come back.”

“And how does Hershel feel about everything?”

“I don´t know. He hasn’t told me too much.

You know he is not so open about his feelings…

He never wants to worry others.

But a lot happened to him too on this adventure…”

“Perhaps this trip will be good for both of them then.”

It was getting late, so they went to sleep. They would talk with Luke tomorrow.


	2. Lazy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Clark/Brenda  
> Clark tells Brenda he can speak with animals. Occurs prior the events of the games.

They were resting, leaned against a tree, lazily, taking a rest from study. Brenda was resting her head on his shoulder.

Truth to be told, they also have been wasting a lot of time solving puzzles…  They stopped after spending about half an hour with a very difficult one. Perhaps later they would come up with the solution.

They were alone. Hershel was not around; he was on one of his long walks to only-god-knows-where.

A good idea after breaking that oscilloscope, really. Clark made a mental note to never let him forget about it, a small revenge for the times he had tripped with the piles of books his friend left on the floor when they studied together.

But it was no time to worry about it now. It was such a nice day. The weather was great. It was always nice to spend some time together. They have been chatting totally unimportant and uneventful things, but now they just were in silence, enjoying each other’s company.  He closed his eyes, starting to feel sleepy.

 The birds from the tree were twitting loudly.

“It would be interesting to know what they say.”

“Um?” Her also sleepy voice woke him a little. He yawned.

“The birds, I mean.” She yawned, too. She probably started talking to avoid falling asleep. “It would be nice to understand them.”

_Not really…_

He had stopped paying attention to them at some point. It was nice when he was a kid. It took him some time to understand not everybody could do this, and adults didn´t really believed him, they thought it was just a child´s game.

“What do you think they say?”

And later he would stop commenting anyone about it, as they wouldn’t believe him.

And he didn´t “chat” with them very often either anymore. It was nice to have a cat or mouse friend when he was a kid. But stray cats don´t always live that long. And other people didn´t wanted mice around them. Their lifespan was short in comparison, and he would be unable to explain someone else why he cared that much about a stray cat or a mouse. _It´s just a cat. Rats are unclean_.

Yeah. A person talking to animals was something they would only see on tales: the princess being helped by deer and squirrels in the forest, a bird telling the hero about the dragon´s weak point to throw the black arrow… Not something you will see in real life.

“You okay?”

His expression probably turned a little serious while thinking.

_Why not?_

_Worst case she would think is a joke._

_But it´s something I should say to someone I care about._

_Let´s pay attention…_

“They are talking about the weather. It´s going to rain soon.”

“No way!” She giggled. “The forecast say it was going to be a nice day.”

 

But a little bit later clouds started coming. And it started raining.

“How did you know?” She asked him. Now they were inside a building, she was watching the rain through a window.

_Now it´s my chance._

“Please listen. This in going to sound weird…

But I actually understood them.”

She looked surprised, and then smiled. _Did she though it was a joke?_ He continued telling her about it.

“You know… It has been a while since I told someone about it…”

“Because people usually don´t believe you?”

She looked at him, and told him before he asked.

“I believe you.”

That meant more than he thought it would.

“Besides, you are a bad liar. You couldn´t just make up something like that and say it so serious!”

The way she say it made him laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one, and the first story, about… six months ago? They seemed to short and incomplete… I was about to erase them from my computer, but I felt it would be a wate, they were already written...  
> Thinking about it, I don´t think Clark and Luke´s ability is “passive” , every time we see Luke trying to communicate he has to do a conscious effort, he never overhears a group of animals talking.  
> As always, the rest is completed with headcanons, I don´t know why I had the idea Clark didn´t met another family member with his ability, as far as we know, one of his parents or grandparents might had it too.


	3. Goodbye little friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships: Clark & Luke, Luke & Toppy  
> Clark speaks with Luke about Toppy´s future. Luke speaks with Toppy to know what to do.

He knocked the door, and heard his soon answering “Come in.” It has been a while since they started talking again, but he still felt a certain joy for receiving an answer, after everything…

He entered the room. Most of his son´s belongings were in boxes, they would be moving soon.

“I see you have been busy with this.” He said while looking the boxes, and then looked around the room, but he didn´t saw the small mouse. “Toppy is not here?”

“No, he went out now. Why?”

He made a short pause before answering.

“You should decide where he is going to stay.”

Luke looked at him with a confused expression. Clark decided to clarify his point before creating a misunderstanding.

“I mean you both should decide. He can come with us if you both want it, but you have to choose carefully.

You will be spending time with Hershel as his apprentice, instead of staying home with him.”

Luke opened his mouth briefly, but words didn´t came out immediately.

“He can travel with me…”

“Yes, he can.

But you need to have in mind he was born here, and he might not be happy in the city.

He would be away from his family…”

He sighted before continuing. He didn´t really wanted to separate his son from Toppy.

He also was grateful with him for giving him news about Luke when they weren´t in good terms. But he was worried. Mice have a short lifespan… His species is endemic to this area, and he might not be adapted to other place… What if his health was affected? Was he domesticated enough to have a good life with them?

He felt guilty for giving his son this responsibility. He was already leaving Arianna and other friends. But he had to respect the choice they made, even if he thought the mouse might have a longer life by staying here.

“Luke, his species leaves only in this region, and he might not be adapted to London…

The air is not as clean. The terrain is different. We can provide him with whatever he needs to live.

But his life won’t be the same.”

Luke remained silent for a moment.

“I can visit him is he stays…”

Clark looked at a Teddy bear placed over the bed; the one Brenda gave him and was usually guarding the door. He felt Luke was too young to deal with certain things… Should he tell him mice don´t have long lives? Four years with good health…

“Sure. But it won´t be very often. You have to know that.”

They chatted a little more; but Clark had to leave and keep organizing things.

ººº

Luke was seat on his bed, admiring his now very empty room. There were the boxes, yes, but it felt empty. He would pack his Teddy later; it would keep him company for some more.

He lied down on his bed, now looking at the ceiling. He closed his eyes. He haven´t thought moving might mean being away from Toppy. He would really miss him.

He was his only friend while his mom was missing and he was angry with his dad.

He helped him save the town!

But his dad was right… What if Toppy decided to go with him? He won’t see his family... He won´t form a family of his own…

“Eek.”

Luke opened his eyes.

“Toppy!”

“Eek, eek?”

“No, I wasn´t sleeping. I was waiting for you…

I wanted to ask you… Do you want to come to London with me? Or do you want to stay?”

“Eek, eek…?”

“There are no others like you there. You won´t see your family… You cannot travel on your own here to visit them.”

Toppy climbed over his chest. Luke pet his head softly.

“Eek eek eek.”

“I´m going to miss you too. Please visit Arianna while she is in the garden. She has more friends now, but I think she would like your visits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea for this story, Toppy might have accompanied them to London.


	4. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 35 OF THE ANIME!
> 
> In case someone hasn’t seen it yet. 
> 
> Characters: Clark and Brenda (others are mentioned)
> 
> Summary: Clark and Brenda wonders about Luke’s whereabouts.

Clark observed from certain distance how Brenda was looking for something on a small box.

 

Something. He knew perfectly fine what she was looking for.

 

_The last letter Luke sent us._

 

That thought filled him with grief. He wanted to go with her, hold her, and tell her everything was fine, as he had done many times before. To tell her he was coming back sooner or later, as he always did.

 

But he wasn`t able to believe this anymore.

 

At first, they were patient. In that last letter Luke told them Hershel and he shouldn’t contact their loved ones, or they could be in danger too. He say he wouldn’t write to them until everything was solved. The same was with Hershel, he wouldn’t write to her.

 

At first they waited.

 

 They knew how to take care of themselves. They have been in danger before.

 

 _We have to be patient_ , they say some times to calm themselves.

 

They hoped they would receive a letter, a call, a message of any kind.

 

But a year passed. Then two. Then three.

 

Then eleven.

 

The senseless guilt. Why didn’t we stop him? But he was not a kid. They had no right to stop him, if they have thought doing so.

 

Eleven years.

 

No. He couldn’t just tell her everything was fine.

 

He believed they were death... But the lack of news still kept that residual hope of finding them. They just disappeared.

 

He remembered when Luke told him about his adventure on Mont d’Or, and how he believed it was almost insane how this woman and his friend waited ten years for someone.

 

He wanted to have that hope. Or he didn’t. He wanted to accept his death and move on, as parents should do after losing a child. Well, not a child anymore.

 

The incertitude hurt them too much.

 

They tried to contact with everyone in these years.

 

Emmy now and then made a surprise visit, she still lived travelling. But the news devastated her too, and she couldn’t find a clue about them either.

 

Hershel haven’t contacted any of his students or ex students either.

 

And poor Katrielle was making her own research. She idolized her father. He disappeared when she was only ten, and she held strongly any memory of his positive traits. Any defect was never mentioned.

 

And Marina was nowhere to be found. Why? Did she follow them even if Luke tried to protect her too?

 

Earth swallowed them.

 

The incertitude. Not a body to bury and accept his death.

 

“Clark?”

 

He was so lost on his thoughts he didn’t notice when she got close to him.

 

He put a hand on her shoulder. But he didn’t know what to say.

 

She hugged him. “I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

 

They would have stayed like that a little longer, but the phone ringing interrupted them. Brenda went to take the call.

 

“Hello, Tr--” She couldn’t finish the sentence, it seemed as she was interrupted. Clark got closer and could hear a familiar voice. She was being loud.

 

“Kat, calm down. I didn’t understand a word you said. Slow Down” Brenda said smiling. Clark smiled too.

 

Her enthusiasm has always been contagious. They haven’t seen her in person many times, but she became part of their family since Luke was her Uncle.

 

Clark was intrigued about the conversation, Brenda’s eyes widen up in surprise.

 

“Kat, are you sure? It’s… It’s them?”

 

As he heard the news trough the conversation he didn’t knew how to feel.

 

They found them.

 

_But they are… sleep?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another super short story to add to the series.   
> When I saw the chapter I just thought “Clark and Brenda didn’t hear about Luke for so long?”  
> Poor Clark and Brenda. I’m not adding anything more to this scenario until there are more chapters related to it.
> 
> I didn’t mentioned Flora or Alfendi because I don’t know how to connect them with the anime, Level-5 is making a terrible job with that…  
>  A character saying something like “Flora went back to Saint Mistere” or “She travelled to X to study X” would have been enough, if they didn’t wanted to pay a voice actor.  
> With Alfendi is more complicated. A scene in the game sort of indirectly refers to him, but in Mystery Room technology is more developed than in the show, so… I don’t know.

**Author's Note:**

> When you replay “Curious Village” after playing “Azran Legacies”, the scenes where Luke speaks about the robot citizens have a new meaning after Aurora and the golems.  
> I think I wrote this one when I read a comment about how people never wrote about couples arguing.


End file.
